


Willful Disobedience

by HarmoniHalo



Series: Is it really Kinktober if I don't finish in October?? [1]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Blindfolds, Dom/sub Undertones, Finger Sucking, Light Bondage, M/M, Not Beta Read, Top Aziraphale (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:26:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26821360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarmoniHalo/pseuds/HarmoniHalo
Summary: 1st Kinktober prompt:"Licking/Biting"
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Is it really Kinktober if I don't finish in October?? [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1956286
Comments: 6
Kudos: 34
Collections: Ineffable Kinktober 2020





	Willful Disobedience

The blindfold was Crowley's idea. 

Something about sensory deprivation thrilled him while also terrifying him. 

But he knew he was safe with his partner so the fear was more of a pro than a con.

Aziraphale was...somewhere in the room. The demon could sense his soul mate's presence whether it was by his sugary scent or the overbearing aura of angelic agape that resonated from him. What most demons would find nauseating or even painful, Crowley found it intoxicating and still a tinge painful. Of course, he didn't mind it one bit, maybe even enjoyed it.

As he told Aziraphale on multiple occasions,

"It's a good sting." 

One that you could easily get addicted to. 

But sensing auras was too easy. In times like these, Crowley liked to focus on his more human-eske senses, sans sight, obviously. It built up the anticipation and the thrill. 

At the moment, Crowley could only faintly smell his beloved and could hear the click clack of his loafers against the wooden floor. He couldn't feel much of anything, considering his hands were expertly tied behind his back, besides the chilly air of the bookshop against his naked body. 

The footsteps became louder, closer, then ceased. 

"Nod if you can hear me, dear." 

Aziraphale's voice cut into the momentary quiet. Crowley followed the order without resistance.

"At any time if this becomes too much to handle, just say 'stop' and I will, alright?" 

Crowley nodded in understanding. Usually during scenes they would use a safe word or gesture to end everything abruptly. But during this specific scenario, Crowley was instructed not to speak (Aziraphale's idea, surprisingly).

Noises were fine, but if he uttered a word besides "stop", he would be punished. And considering Aziraphale didn't provide much detail about said punishment, Crowley was buzzing with excitement over the possibilities. 

Especially since Aziraphale did specify that swears would incur even more 'severe' punishment. Crowley couldn't help but imagine what a well timed "fuck" would mean for him. 

"You're so gorgeous like this, dear..." Aziraphale cooed, placing a hand on his partner's flushed cheek. Crowley nuzzled into it, purring with content. The angel could bring him to his knees with only a few sweet words. And everytime he decided to dole out affection, Crowley indulged in it like he was starved of it. 

"So beautiful and vulnerable." Aziraphale continued, his fingertips trailing down the demon's face until they nestled on his thin lips. "Completely at my mercy."

Crowley whined, his cock throbbing at the words when they left the angel's lips. The damn thing was aching of attention but Aziraphale wasn't phased at all by it. 

"Open your mouth for me, love." The angel instructed in a gentle but firm tone. 

Crowley obeyed eagerly, letting out a shaky breath when Aziraphale pushed his fingers against his tongue. 

"Very good." The angel smiled, shoving two fingers deeper into the demon's maw. 

Crowley was panting frantically, almost rabid over the taste of his lover. He edged himself a bit closer, guiding their fingers to the back of his throat to the point where he was gagging. 

"You love how I taste, don't you dear?" 

Crowley nodded with a whiny moan. 

"I could allow you to indulge in me, only if you promise not to bite, are we understood?"

Crowley nodded again, more erratically than before. 

"Good boy, go ahead."

Closing his lips over the angel's digits, Crowley began to suckle at them desperately, only becoming more deliberate when he heard a ghost of a moan issue from Aziraphale. 

The demon started to give the angel's fingertips precise licks. He could hear the quick tapping of Aziraphale's foot against the floor. 

"That's it," He breathed, only barely holding onto his dominant persona. "Just, mmph, Just like that, only using your tongue, n-no biting." 

Almost on command, one of Crowley's fangs nibbled into Aziraphale's nail bed teasingly. He heard a soft noise of surprise and felt Aziraphale remove his fingers from his mouth, a small droplet of drool dribbling over his bottom lip. There was a moment of silence until Crowley heard Aziraphale tsking. The demon had to hide his smirk at the sound. 

"Crowley, I believe I instructed you not to bite, did I not? You know what this means, I'm sure." 

Crowley heard a creak from the sofa as Aziraphale readjusted himself and the rustle of clothing.

"Unfortunately, reprimandation is in order."

There was a clink of what sounded like a belt buckle. Crowley could hear his pounding heart in his ears. 

"You understand, don't you?" Aziraphale continued, placing a firm hand behind Crowley's head who nodded meekly, despite him being so eager to be punished he could burst. 

Something was pushed against his lips and the smell of it was incredibly familiar. 

"It's a tinge more thick than my fingers and if you bite it, I dread to think what I'll have to do to you."

**Author's Note:**

> what do aziraphales fingers taste like  
> asking for a friend


End file.
